Hue Iameras
Hue Iameras is a bard, renowned for her musical prowess and acting skills. She starred in the hit production of Hamleton. She relies on her (usually) quick wit and charm to get out of sticky situations and fights her battles with magic woven into her songs (good music) and wordplay (bad puns). She has horns! History Early Life Hue and her twin brother Omine were born to tiefling parents. Both were adopted at a young age and raised by a noble family of humans. However, at some point in time, Omine unexpectedly disappeared. Music Hue is a rather talented and gifted musician. She is a singer-songwriter who can play a bazuki, a lute, and a kalimba. These instruments serve as her focus for casting magic spells.As a young adult, tired of performing for ambassadors, dignitaries, and mostly drunk folks in bars screaming “play Wondrous-Wall!”, Hue set out to seek her fortune. Stand-Up While great with music, Hue is less so skilled with the art of stand-up. She practices her jokes on her fellow teammates. Current While serving as a member of the Tranquility Team, Hue also searches for her lost brother and tries to perfect her stand-up routine. Relationships Omine is Hue's twin brother. He is described as looking similar to Jim Hawkins from Treasure Planet without the ponytail. He wears thin-rimmed spectacles. Luck Sherry is an associate of Omine and constructs most of the machines that Omine develops. Appearance Physical Hue is often described as a "ten." She has dark red skin with silvery tattoos and goat-like/ram-like horns that hook behind her ears. She has glowing yellow eyes and her hair is purple and white braids. She also has a tail. Clothes Hue has leather armor. She acquired elven rope armor, which has shimmering runes. In Hamleton, Hue wears a costume that is reminscent of the American Revolution. In Nydahar, she purchases a beautiful bathing suit. She also sports a duster coat and tricorn hat. Disguise Kit Hue has a disguise kit, which contains a shitty wig, makeup, fake mustache. She uses this kit to transform into Dario Fucker. In the alternate timeline, this kit is also used for her M'alor Cho'ok'ular character, a fictitious duke from Gilivia. Personality Hue's Dreams In the early episodes of the podcast, Hue experiences some eerie, symbolic dreams. Spoilers Episode 18: The Final Curtain - Part 4 through Episode 22: The Ascent - Part 4 In the Season 1 finale, Hue is shot by Cassius Burr with a ghost gun. The ethereal bullet expels Hue's soul from her body, and sends her reeling into a sunken place. Hue awakes to see her brother Omine standing over her in a field. Omine, who had been separated from Hue since childhood, had actually been someone transported to Kordoth, a civilization that in Siemas was thought to have died out ages ago. Omine had developed a contraption outside of the Fog that could capture his soul after he died. Since he and Hue are so similar, the contraption actually captured her soul. Omine and his assistant Luck attempt to send Hue back to her body in Siemas, while also hiding her presence from their overseers, Fa-19 and nginX. Through use of one of Omine's and Luck's inventions, Hue gains psionic abilities that enable her to move things telekinetically. A downside is that these abilities turn her eyes gray ("dirty milk" according to Luck). Trivia * Hue mentions that her real name isn't Hue in Episode 1, and that she is just called that because of her appearance. Category:Characters